Reflections
by Arina Ketchum
Summary: One shot. Brock and Misty reflect on their friendship with Ash, at a brief stopover in Pallet Town for Thanksgiving.


~Author's Notes: I wrote this a LONG time ago, like around the first or second season of Pokemon was on TV in the U.S. So don't kill me because May, Dawn, or Max aren't in it, ok? Thanks! ~

Reflections

By Arina Ketchum

--

Narrator: Our young heroes have taken a two week vacation from training to celebrate Thanksgiving and do some shopping before the holiday crush. Today, Ash has invited his friends Misty and Brock to celebrate Turkey Day.

After a delicious meal prepared by Mrs. Ketchum, the guests are outside on the front porch, enjoying an unusually warm night...

"That was a good meal." Brock murmured, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed from all that stuffing." Misty giggled.

A moan came from inside the house, followed by a long "Pikaaaa".

Misty rolled her eyes. "I told those two piglets not to eat so much. Now they've both got stomachaches."

"They'll never learn."

"Serves them right." Misty muttered. After a few minutes, she asked, "Hey Brock?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thankful for?"

"Besides the turkey and the fact that you didn't cook it?" Brock teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Well," Brock paused for a few seconds, "That's a good question. What are you thankful for?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm still thinking my answer through."

"I'm thankful for my Pokemon, and the chance to train Water Pokemon especially. I'm thankful for-"

"your beautiful sisters?" Brock cut her off.

"Please." Misty looked away in disgust, "the Sensational Dipsticks couldn't have cared less that I wasn't going to be home for Thanksgiving," her voice was now soft.

"Oh, sorry Misty." Brock had some idea of how shallow Misty's sisters were, but obviously not enough.

"Anyway," Misty looked back at him again, "I'm thankful I'm on the road with you two, even if it wasn't in my original plans for leaving home. We've seen and done a lot together."

"Yeah, we have. Hey Misty, is that story about you fishing Ash out of the river really true?"

"Yup, which reminds me, Ash owes me a bike." Misty stood up from her seat. "Hey Ash!" she yelled through the porch screen door into the house.

A loud moan of "I'm gonna die!" and another weak wail of "Pikaaa!" sounded in answer to her call. Misty rolled her eyes and sat down again.

"I'll bug him about it later, if he doesn't die first." she turned to Brock. "Time's up! Your turn, Brock."

"Hm." Brock assumed Rodin's "The Thinker" position in his lounge seat. "I guess I'm grateful for my family, although I'm not so pleased that my father came back."

"I'd think you'd be thrilled to have him home again."

"Would you have welcomed back a father with open arms if he left you at age twelve, your pregnant mother and nine siblings to cope while he went on a Pokemon Journey?"

"I see your point; although he did come back so you could travel with Ash."

"Now there's something we ought to be thankful for." Brock snapped his fingers, wishing to leave the subject of his home life. "We should be thankful for Ash!"

"What?!" Misty cried in disbelief, astounded by Brock's announcement. "Ash is nothing more than a Pokemon-obsessed kid, determined to be the best, his table manners leave a lot to be desired and he eats like a pig."

"But -" Brock paused for dramatic effect, "would you have met anyone else like him if you'd been traveling alone and never fished him out of the river?"

Brock had a point. "No, I suppose not." she answered.

"See, neither would I. I mean, had he not come to Pewter."

"My fault," Misty piped up, "I told him all about getting badges and the Pokemon League."

Brock looked up at the twilight sky. "The day he first came into the Gym, I saw the determination in his eyes. It's not a look you see in every trainer; only the very few who really want to succeed. Of course, he lost that first match, but I knew he'd be back. That's why I gave him a second chance. I didn't have to, but I did because I could see him going onto so many greater possibilities that I could never have as caretaker for my brothers and sisters. I guess my father saw Ash's determination and decided to help him."

"Do you think he saw how courageous Ash was and decided to get his courage together and face you and his responsibility to his family?"

"I don't know, Misty. My father has always been an enigma to me. Even when I thought I was old enough to understand him, he'd turn around and do something completely out of character." Brock laughed then, shaking Misty out of her 'listening-to-Brock-pour-out-his-soul' mode. "So you noticed Ash's bravery too, huh?"

"I couldn't decide if it was bravery or stupidity or just stupidly brave. Getting chased by a flock of Spearows: stupid. Facing you a second time without a Water Pokemon: stupidly brave. Facing off with Jessie and James: depends on the situation."

Brock chuckled. "You've got to respect the fact that he helps anyone in need."

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I'll admit Ash is stubborn and acts like a jerk sometimes, but he has helped a lot of people."

"Here Ash, I have some medicine for your stomachache." Mrs. Ketchum called from inside the house.

"Not the pink stuff! Anything but that!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, get back here this instant! You're not throwing up all over the new dining room carpet, young man!"

"Uh oh." Misty took that as the signal to get back inside. Togepi would be waking up from its nap shortly anyway.

"Guess that's our cue."

"Right," Brock stood up. "We'll hold him down, and his mom will give him the medicine. What would he be in this situation?"

"Stupid if he spits out the medicine on me, and brave if he takes it at all," Misty answered immediately.

Brock chuckled again as he opened the sliding screen door.

"Oh, Brock?" Misty touched his arm. "I know what I'm really grateful for."

"Yeah?" Brock looked back at her. "What's that?"

"My friends. You and Ash."

Brock smiled. "That's exactly what I'm grateful for Misty. My two best friends."

The End.


End file.
